Alone
by AnotherBook
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent off solo, without Anakin, Ahsoka, or his padawan, Ben. When his cover is blown and he is captured by Greivous and Dooku, what will it take to get him back? UPDATES ARE REGULAR! And no, I am not kidding. Mentions of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, I am not crazy and starting another series, I finished this a year or two ago, which explains it's bad quality. I am working on a sequel series to it though which is fun, and I would like to share. To understand it though, you have to read this piece of junk first. My friend IRL who edited this for me (Thank you so much!) claims it's not that bad, but I resent that. So, here it is. There will be another story after this to complete the arc, then I have another arc in my files which starts directly after this one ends. Considering they're all pretty much completed, UPDATES WILL BE REGULAR! You may all celebrate that;-P Enjoy, and sadly I do not own star wars, if I did there would be another season of the clone wars and.. well, let's just not dwell on what could be.

**Alone**

Part I

Obi-Wan stood on the flight deck, waiting for the Padawans on duty to finish prepping his fighter. In this case, those Padawans were Ahsoka and Ben, who had recently started helping out on the flight deck, when they weren't on missions, that is. Anakin stood nearby watching the Padawans and going through a checklist that, Obi-Wan suspected, he had memorized when he was six. "Did you check the vents to make sure they're clear?"

"Only a dozen times." Ahsoka answered.

"Make it a baker's dozen."

"Master," Ahsoka groaned, sticking her head out from under the fighter, but Anakin had moved on.

"Did you make sure the power cells were charged?" he asked Ben. Ben looked down at him from the cockpit.

"Yes Master Skywalker."

"And the gas? You did fill the tank…"

"Yes Master Skywalker."

"Not too high though, might cause an explosion…"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan cut in, "it's all right. Clee Rhara herself instructed them, not to mention all the 'tips' you give them every time we go off-world."

Anakin turned away from the Padawans, much to their relief.

"I can't help it." Anakin answered. "You're going off solo without even Ben to keep you safe. What will I tell Satine?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Nothing. She's busy on Mandalore, and what makes you think she'd answer a com from you?"

Anakin ignored the comment. "And I don't understand why I can't go along."

Obi-Wan sighed, preparing to go over the same speech he'd said at least ten times since that morning.

"Because, it's an infiltration mission, into the heart of enemy territory and I'm going to be right under the Separatists' noses, and by Separatists I mean Grievous and possibly Dooku."

Ahsoka crawled out from under the fighter at the same time Ben leaped down from the cockpit; the two barely avoided a collision.

"Ship's prepped." Ben said.

Obi-Wan tossed his bag into the cockpit. "I shouldn't be gone long." he told them. He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Keep up your training and work on Form 9."

Ben nodded. "I will Master."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll be fine, I might even come back in disguise to surprise you." He eyed Anakin, who was grinning.

"Don't worry," Anakin said. "I won't post any holopics outside the Temple, no promises about Siri."

"On second thought, maybe not," Obi-Wan said, climbing into his fighter.

The fighter lifted off the platform and flew off into the sky.

"Come on." Ahsoka said, motioning toward more fighters. "We have work to do."

Ben nodded absently, still looking after the fighter.

"Well," Anakin said, "I'm going to break into Obi-Wan's room. See ya later."

"That might be a bit tricky," Ben said, "he changed the codes." _Cue the grin,_ he thought.

Grinning, Anakin replied, "Then if I want to have it cracked by dinner I'd better get going." Then he headed for the turbolift.

Ben took one last look at the sky before getting back to work.

_One week later_

Ben closed the door behind him. A sigh escaped him at the thought of the quiet that dominated the quarters. He had just finished a very enlivening dinner with Shaniel, Zaina, Barriss, Ahsoka and Tristan. Anakin had been off trying to unravel how he had ended up signed up to teach the initiates galactic history. It had been fun but Ben hadn't been able to truly enjoy it. Obi-Wan was still gone and they hadn't heard from him in a long while.

Ben was yanked back from his thoughts by the chime of his com. He quickly opened the channel.

"Padawan Kenobi." It was Mace Windu. "You're wanted at the council chamber."

"I'll be there." Ben said and left the quarters.

When he got to the waiting room he was surprised to find Anakin there. "What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

Anakin looked away from the window. "I'd ask the same of you." he said. "Do you know what this is about?"

Ben shook his head and Anakin turned back to the window. "I have a bad feeling about this." he muttered.

The doors slid open and the two entered, taking the customary place in the center of the room facing Windu and Yoda. There was no formal greeting and what Windu had to say froze their blood.

"Obi-Wan's missing, possibly dead."

TBC

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I've been asked how regular updates are going to be. Starting this tuesday updates will be posted every TUESDAY and THURSDAY. No sooner nor later, unless I go on vacation, in which case I will let you know. And if you don't recognize the ship name _Stellar Envoy_, look it up on wookiepedia, or better yet go read "Millenium Falcon" by James Luceno. If you do recognize the name, cheers!

**Part II**

Obi-Wan had successfully gotten into the computer system under the name "Matthias Kastrilley." He was now working in engineering and was able to send off transmissions to a nearby system where a battalion of clones was located. He had been doing this for five days and Grievous had been off-world the entire time, but he was expected back any day.

Obi-Wan's disguise involved growing out his neat, clipped beard and dyeing his hair black with gray streaks. This wouldn't fool Grievous for long if he came under suspicion and not at all if Dooku showed up. In that case the only thing he could do would be to strengthen his mental shields, keep out of their way and hope nothing broke.

He was working on a transmission console when the guards showed up. He stood and wiped his hands on an oil-stained rag. "Gents, what can I do fer ya?" There was no trace of Obi-Wan's crisp, cultured Coruscanti accent. Something few people knew about Obi-Wan Kenobi was that he had an unmatched ability for impersonating voices.

"Matthias Kastrilley," the captain said, "you're under arrest for treason against the Federation of Independent Systems." Blasters leveled. Obi-Wan sighed; five days and it wasn't even Grievous who caught him. Not how he had been expecting to be discovered, that was for sure. There were only six guards and he could easily overpower them, but he was on a Separatist planet and wouldn't get far. Obi-Wan let them lead him away.

When they reached the detention block the guards roughly pushed Obi-Wan into a cell. The captain smiled cruelly. "Don't worry," he said, his voice dripping with mock reassurance, "you shouldn't be here long. The General and the Count are expected on the morrow, and I think they'd like to deal with you personally. A bit of fun fer 'em." Obi-Wan didn't say a thing and the captain walked away laughing. _Well,_ Obi-Wan thought, _this is a problem._

It was midnight and the hall lights were set at low power. The temple was filled with the sense of peaceful slumber and the halls echoed with the quiet breathing of sleeping jedi. Ben Kenobi crept through the halls, taking every effort not to make a sound. Carefully and slowly he made his way to the docking bay. He slipped behind a crate and listened for a guard. "'Bout time you showed up." a voice whispered next to him. Ben jumped, though he recognized the voice.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back. Anakin crouched down next to Ben.

"Same thing as you, young feller. To borrow an old transportthingummybobbin and sneak over enemy lines to rescue old Obi-Wan before he's killed by Dooku, cuckoo or whatever he's called wot wot?"

Ben sighed. "Yes, very impressive Basil impersonation, 'top hole and all that,' but is now really the time?"

Anakin mimicked coughing. "Right."

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"She'll cover for us as long as she can, which should be until my class starts tomorrow. Which she'll be teaching."

Ben made a face. "Does she know she's teaching it?"

Anakin waved his hand dismissively. "Of course not. Now," he turned back to the ships, "which two are we taking?"

"Unless you want to tow an empty one, we need one that can carry you, me and Obi-Wan."

"Right." They examined the ships.

"How about the _Stellar Envoy_?" Ben suggested.

Anakin seemed to consider it. "Well, it's not widely known… all right." They ducked and weaved among the crates and ships in case of guards. A few minutes later they were blasting through Coruscant airspace, then they were in hyperspace.

_Hold on, Master,_ Ben called silently. _We're coming._

_ We're coming,_ the thought popped into Obi-Wan's head and he knew it came from Ben. It had been a lot longer than a day since they had left him. Two days was more accurate, and that was without food or water. But that, Obi-Wan consoled himself, was the life of a captured spy. He knew he could be shot out of hand according to some law codes, anyway he had endured worse. Obi-Wan assumed Dooku and Grievous were trying to break him down. _At least they still don't know it's me._ He thought. The door at last slid open and none other than Dooku himself entered.

"Hello… Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan mentally sighed. _So much for them not knowing._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

"Hello… Obi-Wan Kenobi, or is it Matthias Kastrilley now?"

Obi-Wan was on his feet and stared coldly back at Dooku. He was not able to hide the surprise that flickered across his face when Dooku called him by name.

"Don't look so surprised, my friend, I have heard of a certain Basil Kastrilley, a fellow Jedi and distant relation of yours, if I'm not mistaken."

"My first cousin actually," Obi-Wan corrected.

"Did you really think you could sneak into a Separatist base using another Jedi's name and not get caught?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It was worth a try." he said. "Now, if you came only to chat, would you mind releasing me? Some dinner wouldn't hurt either."

Dooku arched an eyebrow. "As to releasing you, that is out of the question, as I'm sure you well know. Though I would be happy to serve you dinner. If you cooperate."

"And what would be involved in 'cooperating'?"

"I think you know that as well."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not telling you anything, Dooku."

"I see." The count did not seem surprised at this. He turned and motioned the guards into the cell. They hurried in and, dragging Obi-Wan back, chained him to the wall. "Send for an interrogation droid and remember, he's a Jedi." With that, Dooku left, his armor weave cloak swishing against the door frame. Obi-Wan was left with the guards to await the arrival of the droid, which Obi-Wan thought was certain to be no R2.

Ben sat in the copilot's seat aboard the _Stellar Envoy_. He looked over at Anakin, who was, of course, in the pilot's seat.

"Are you sure we're going to the right place?" he asked for the twelfth time.

Anakin's grip tightened slightly on the controls. "Of course I'm sure!" He sighed, relaxing his grip. "The clones who transmitted Obi-Wan's updates were posted on Bellockra, not to mention that's where he stopped to switch ships, and identities."

"But are you sure they're still there?"

"Ben, I don't recall you ever being this annoying to Obi-Wan before."

"Well, Obi-Wan's not here now, and might never be again unless you have the right information."

"Yes, I have the right info." Anakin added under his breath, "And you don't have to remind me of what's at stake." His knuckles were white from gripping the controls so hard. Ben then remembered that even though he was Obi-Wan's current Padawan, and his nephew, Anakin had known Obi-Wan since Ben was only a few years old, since shortly before he had been brought to the Temple a little over a decade before. He had forgotten that Anakin still had a very close relationship with his former master.

"You're right." Ben said, his face burning. "I'm sorry.

"That's all right." The cockpit was now uncomfortably silent. Ben cleared his throat and stood.

"I think I'll go back and meditate." he said. "Maybe I'll get a fix on Obi-Wan's presence." Anakin merely nodded in return. Ben left, leaving Anakin staring out the window at the stars streaking by.

Ben retreated to a small room in the back and sat on the sleep couch. Slowly, he entered his meditative state.

_ It was like the galaxy was laid out before him. First he found himself on Coruscant, then Felucia. Battles were played out before him, the noise pounding in his head. He felt the bond that connected him to his master. He couldn't feel Obi-Wan, couldn't reach him, couldn't hear him. A dark presence filled his awareness, a face began to flicker before him. It was cruel and menacing, yet oddly familiar. Ben tried to make out the features but couldn't. He reached into the Force for a hint but was shoved back brutally. A loud, booming and cold voice echoed inside his brain. "I'll find you, you can't hide from me, I'll find you." He was burning inside. Pain. That voice. "I'll find you…"_

Ben came awake screaming. He stopped, his heart pounding. Moments later Anakin burst through the door, lightsaber in hand. "What is it?" he asked, looking the room over. "What happened?"

"N… nothing." Ben said, his voice shaking. "At least, I don't think so… I felt something… I don't know." He looked straight at Anakin, his face a mixture of pain, concern, and seriousness rarely seen in one his age. Anakin shifted uncomfortably.

"Something's wrong."

Palpatine was just finishing up the final draft of his address for the Senate that afternoon when someone tried to, through the Force, get a fix on him. But it wasn't Palpatine's Force presence that all the other Jedi would sense if they got curious, no. This Jedi was tracking Darth Sidious. The master of the Sith and conductor of the entire Clone Wars, the Sith who hid behind the mask of Palpatine. Sidious pushed back the presence with a blast of the Dark Side, and a pinch of mental pain. But even as he did, he was curious. Who was this Jedi who sensed what even the Council could not? As he broke contact he could not help sending a little warning. _I'll find you!_ And he would. Sidious would not let a Jedi who was strong enough to break his shields run free. But for now he was Palpatine, and it was time to finish last minute preparations before lunch with a few Senators.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Okay, I still have no idea why I am posting this. Going back and rereading it is just *cringes* painful. Anyone who has read some of my other stories I've posted can compare them to this and tell this is obviously old. And badly written. But to understand the series I really want to post, you kind of have to read this. At least that's what I keep telling myself. Read! Hopefully enjoy! And Review! Also, if you haven't read _Redwall, Legend of Luke_, you should go read it. Book is mentioned in this chapter and is a great read.

Part IV

Obi-Wan's throat was dry from lack of water and constant screaming. General Grievous had overseen various stages of the 'questioning.' He wasn't there at the moment, but in the small part of Obi-Wan's mind that was still rational and free from the haze of pain, Obi-Wan knew that he would be returning soon. Obi-Wan hadn't told them anything, and that, he knew, was one of only two reasons he was still alive. The other was that he was too valuable to kill.

The droid backed away as the door slid open. Obi-Wan forced his head up and saw Dooku walk in, quickly followed by Grievous. Obi-Wan's head dropped. "So, he hasn't said anything?"

The droid whirred as it answered, "No, nothing definable." Dooku looked closely at Obi-Wan.

"I think it's time we test our new toy, don't you, Grievous?"

Obi-Wan detected a hint of pleasure in the general's response. "Yes, Count, perhaps we will finally succeed in breaking him."

Dooku turned back to the interrogation droid. "Deactivate the restraints, allow him a rest, and do not touch him again." he ordered. Obi-Wan hit the ground with a groan. He was now eye level with Dooku's boots and watched dimly as they turned and strode off. The pain came back strong and his vision went gray, then black, and he was oblivious to all.

Now, Ahsoka usually would not like to get up early, especially in fall and winter on account of the cold, but today she made an exception. She got up at five in the morning and heated up a pot of apple cider, all the while thinking of Obi-Wan. Anakin had come in the night before and muttered only two words before shutting himself up in his room. _Obi-Wan's missing._ Ahsoka hadn't seen him since and she couldn't feel his thoughts; she knew he was awake, but he seemed far away. Ahsoka dismissed it as the result of Anakin's strong mental shields. She got herself a cup and wrapped her hands around it, absorbing its warmth. "Hhhmmmm," she hummed, then she sipped it. After warming up enough so that she stopped shivering, she poured another cup and headed for Anakin's room. She knocked and entered, whispering, "Skyguy?" The bed was empty and there was a note on the covers, which were, surprisingly, made. She put the second cup on the desk, which in contrast was messy, and picked up the note.

_ Dear Snips,_

_ Keep Mace off our tail. Went to find Obi-Wan. Keep out of trouble, and thanks for volunteering to teach class for me!_

_ Anakin_

"That insane, brainless, overconfident, son of a Hutt, Jedi!" Ahsoka raged. "Why do I ALWAYS have to cover for him?! When he gets back I'm going to…" She muttered on for several more minutes until she had finally calmed down enough to read the note again. "Okay," she sighed, "I'm going to have another cup of cider, read my book, meet everyone minus Ben, since he obviously went with Skyguy, for breakfast, and then I guess I'm going to be teaching initiates galactic history." She went back to the living room.

"Bellockra air control, this is General Skywalker requesting permission to land."

The com crackled and the response came. "General, we were… unaware you were coming."

"Yeah, it's kind of a last minute thing. Can we land now?"

"Of course. Transmitting landing coordinates."

"Thanks." Anakin said, then he turned off the com. "I don't think they were all that surprised." he commented, nosing the ship over a bit.

"Well, you and Obi-Wan do sort of have a tendency to follow each other around." Ben answered.

"So?"

"So, with Obi-Wan missing, anyone who even knew just one of you could predict you'd follow."

"Point." Anakin relented, smoothly coming in for a landing.

_Or,_ Ben reflected as the ship bucked, _not so smoothly._ He glanced at a screen, his eyes widening in surprise. "Someone's shooting at us!" he cried.

"Ben," Anakin said through clenched teeth, "now is no time to be joking."

BANG!

"Someone _is_ shooting at us!"

Ben stared. "You don't say?"

Anakin ignored the comment. "Strap in. We're going to be landing in a battlefield, and it's going to be rough!"

"As your wise Padawan…"

"Ha!"

"…says, 'Crashes are rough, landings aren't.'"

"Crash landings are," Anakin corrected, "now strap in!"

Ahsoka was snuggled up on the couch with _The Legend of Luke_ and another cup of cider. She leaped to her feet, sloshing her cider, and shouted, "EULALIAAAAAA! Get 'em, Martin!" She flopped back down again, this time careful not to spill her cider. Her com rang and she flicked it on. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka can't come to the com right now because she's tired of this stupid thing going off in the middle of her book and cider, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep" She sipped her cider and listened.

"Hey Ahsoka, it's Shaniel. Sorry to pull you away from the fight with the painted ones but…"

"How did you…!" Ahsoka cried, forgetting her role as voice message.

"Author." Shaniel answered.

"Oh, right. I hate it when you do that!"

"I know, and I'm glad you could pick up. Are you still coming to the cafeteria for second breakfast?"

"Well, I'll have to have a first breakfast first won't I? and yes, I am, Ben's not, and don't say you knew that!"

"Fine, I ALREADY knew that."

"Someday I'm going to throw you so far…"

"I'll cut Tatooine in half and then land in some unknown galaxy, and it will take me a year to get back."

"Quit doing that!" Ahsoka cried in frustration.

"Sorry, forgot you're always grumpy when you get up early."

"I'M NOT GRUMPY!"

"I have to go, see ya in a bit."

The com fell silent and Ahsoka fell back, mumbling in annoyance. "I wonder where Obi-Wan, Skyguy and Ben are, and what's happening to them." She finally sighed. If she knew she would probably throw me, Dooku, Grievous, AND Sidious so hard we'd cut Tatooine in half and then end up in some unknown galaxy and it would take us a year to get back. Good thing she doesn't know.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Rejoice! Because today is a federal holiday, I've decided to give you all a treat. An early chapter! Yes, I will also post one tomorrow per usual. Now, a shout out. I'd like to give a shout out to all the awesome men and women in the Army, Air Force, Navy... you name it. Anyone who risk their lives on a daily bases to protect this country and her people. And because it is memorial day, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all those who have given their lives in defending our homes, so we can continue to live in "one country under God, indivisible, with liberty, and justice for all."

Part V

Dooku stood behind his desk, staring at the battle readouts on the wall nearby. He sank into his chair and opened a locked drawer that only he could access. Inside were several old letters and various odds and ends, but what drew his attention was the picture of a young Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku's first apprentice. His mind wandered back to the time when he had been a Jedi, when Qui-Gon had still been alive. A beep from the holocommunicator pulled him back from the past. Dooku stood and positioned himself before it. The figure of Sidious flickered into being before him. He bowed.

"My master."

"Lord Tyrannus, has he said anything? Anything we could use?"

"No, my master, but I have ordered that our new tool be tested on him."

"Very good. See that it is done and report to me when the results are in."

"Yes, my master." The hologram disappeared and a few seconds later a droid walked in.

"The machine is ready, Count." it said. "The General wishes to proceed with the process immediately."

"Tell him that he may begin when ready." Dooku said. "He is to report directly to me afterwards."

"Roger roger." the droid said and clanked off. _Clankers,_ Dooku mused. _A fitting, if somewhat rural, nickname._ He sank back in his chair. This would be an enlightening experiment.

"Ahsoka Tano!" The voice rang out down the Temple halls. Ahsoka winced and stopped walking. A few Padawans glanced sympathetically at her but continued on their way. A few seconds later, the glowering, by-the-book Jedi that was the great Master Windu was standing right behind Ahsoka. She turned around, a smile plastered on her face.

"Why Master Windu, you bellowed, er, called?"

Windu glared at her. "Anakin and Ben have not been seen by anyone all day; Ben hasn't even showed up for any of his classes…"

_Sith spit!_ Ahsoka thought. _I forgot to cover for Ben!_

"…And Anakin has yet to appear in the training rooms. I hear he didn't even teach his galactic history class, that YOU taught it for him."

"Well… You know…" Ahsoka stammered before coming up with a believable story. "Obi-Wan's MIA, you really expect them to go to classes and train? They won't even talk to me! They've been in their rooms since last night!"

"Really? I just stopped by and no one was there!"

"Great!" Ahsoka hissed under her breath.

"Ahsoka, where are they?"

"Maybe Dex's? I bet they're starving."

"Ahsoka, they went after Obi-Wan, didn't they?"

"Well…"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Padawan Tano. Did they, or did they not, go after Master Kenobi?"

"Maybe…"

"Answer now, and I'll let your next two pranks go unpunished."

"Ye-es," Ahsoka said, "yes, they did."

"Very good, now go get your bags."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, cocking her head to the side. Windu began walking off, but first he answered.

"Because I'm not going to let your master and Obi-Wan's Padawan jeopardize this entire war on an impossible rescue mission that isn't even a sanctioned mission."

Ben's eyes opened slowly. His head was pounding and smoke drifted through the air around him, making him cough. He pulled himself off the control panel he had fallen across and grabbed his head as the pain increased. He turned his head carefully and looked at Anakin, who was still slumped over another panel, unconscious. _Or maybe only partly conscious._ Ben reflected as Anakin muttered something.

"Nest of gundarks… fell into nightmare…" Ben made a mental note not to ask. Suddenly Anakin jerked awake and straightened, immediately regretting the action as it made his head feel like it had been hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer. He groaned and asked, "Did I say anything?"

"Something about a nest of gundarks and falling into a nightmare." Ben answered cautiously. Anakin groaned again and buried his head in his hands. The sound of blaster fire and cannons came from outside the ship and a blast came close enough that the ship shook at the impact. Ben unclipped his lightsaber. "Sounds like we have a battle to win, and then a master to find."

Obi-Wan had managed to crawl to the wall and was now sitting against it wearily. He was able to reach into the Force just enough to accept and then to release the pain into it. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as strong. There was no chance he could escape, even with the small connection to the Force he could still manage to reach. Only scraps of thoughts and emotions were coming through his connection to Ben, and once it had been interrupted by something that felt like a part of a reverie of Dooku's. Obi-Wan sighed. _This is a mess._ Then the door slid open and Grievous walked in.

"You should feel honored, Kenobi." he rasped in his grating electronic voice. "You are the first of many to experience the Extractor."

"Oh, should I?" Obi-Wan murmured, a trace of humor surfacing. "Pity… I don't." Grievous laughed harshly, and droids pushed in a machine. Obi-Wan recognized it as some sort of version of a mind wipe device. But there was something different… terrifyingly different. And that wasn't a good thing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I want to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed Alone! You guys are all awesome! I know the cliffhanger last chapter was fairly bad, but let me assure you, it gets worse *evil laugh*

Enjoy this next part! Read! Review! And hopefully survive the wait till Thursday!

Part VI

Ahsoka sat in the copilot's seat, watching Master Windu make the preparations for the jump to lightspeed.

"And why am I coming with you again?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I don't want you to have free reign of the Temple." he answered.

"But Yoda will be there."

"Yes, and we had an agreement that he would keep track of the Kenobi team while I would keep track of the Skywalker/Tano team."

Ahsoka snorted. "Must be real handing to have a Master/Padawan team with the same last name. Of course then they wouldn't know who you're angry at when you yell _'Kenobi!_' and they'd be like, _'which Kenobi?_' "

"Therefore," Mace continued, ignoring her, "you have to come with me. Depending on how you look at it I got the better part of the deal."

Ahsoka cocked her head. "How?"

"Well, as we've all seen, young Kenobi takes very much after his uncle and I'd rather have you and your… disobedient master under my watchful eye rather than deal with _two_ Kenobis. All I can add is that Yoda will have his hands full."

"Obi-Wan was that much of a trouble maker, huh?"

"You have no idea." Try as she might, Ahsoka could not imagine Obi-Wan being anyone but the responsible and strong master who was skilled with a blade and only occasionally cracked a joke, normally on Anakin or during the middle of a battle.

"You're right." she relented. "I have no idea." A thought occurred to her and she voiced it. "If you're only in charge of Skyguy… er, Master Skywalker… and me, then how come we're going after Obi-Wan?"

"We're not." Windu answered. "We're going after your master, who's going after Obi-Wan."

"But Ben's with him." Ahsoka pointed out.

"And that just means Yoda might owe me a favor."

"What if they found Obi-Wan already?"

"Then we'll take the opportunity to attempt a rescue, try to make as small a mess as possible, and Yoda will owe me two favors."

Ahsoka assumed he was joking about the favors. "I bet you have a lot of stories about Obi-Wan getting into trouble, huh?"

"Not a one!"

"Oh come on, I won't tell Anakin!

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano…"

"It's not like I'll print them in the temple's Newsletter so the entire Jedi Order could read them, which is something I definitely wouldn't do."

"Last warning…"

Anakin and Ben leaped out of the ship, which thankfully wasn't too damaged, Ben noted. They were immediately targets as their lightsabers somewhat gave away their position, and they had to start deflecting bolts the moment their feet hit the ground. Looking around for the lines, Ben realized they had been lucky to enough to crash, because that was what had happened no matter what Anakin said, right behind the Republic's front line. The two ran for the cover of the blockade wall and were met by the clone commander. "Well, commander," Anakin said cheerfully, "just because we haven't been to Bellockra before didn't mean you had to go through all this trouble just to put together such a colorful welcoming."

The commander was obviously confused. "Umm, sir, do you require medical assistance?" he asked, thinking that perhaps the knock to the head that was inevitable in that kind of crash had given Anakin a concussion.

Anakin shook his head, winced slightly and answered, "No, I've just been infected by my old master who has always had a slight case of battle humor from what I've heard."

Ben frowned and pushed closer to Anakin and muttered, "If that was supposed to be an impression of my master it wasn't a very good one. It sounds like _your_ Padawan to me!"

"Umm, all right sir, I'm Commander Grav, the outpost of East Bellockra is at your command."

Anakin nodded. "All right, I've got a plan, Grav. From what I can see, it's a small force, definitely less than 900 droids. So here's what we're going to do…"

Obi-Wan didn't struggle as they hooked him up to the machine. He wasn't strong enough, and the little strength he had he was saving to repel whatever this machine was for. He instinctively reached for his tunic pocket; he could just barely reach it without being noticed. It was where he had once kept the Force-sensitive river stone that Qui-Gon had given to him long ago. He didn't have it now, of course; he had given it to Ben on Ben's thirteenth birthday months ago. Just as Qui-Gon had given it to him and he had given it to Anakin, who had returned it after his knighting.

Grievous passed in front of him, occasionally coughing. The droid finished by the machine and whirred over to the general.

"The machine is ready and the prisoner is secured." it, well, beeped. Grievous turned back to Obi-Wan.

"Do you know what this is?" the droid general asked.

"Hmm, this is just a guess, but I'm going to say the Extractor." Grevious' yellow slitted eyes flashed cruelly.

"Your lack of respect will have to be punished." he said. "Yes, this is the Extractor. You may have recognized it as a modified mind wipe machine."

Obi-Wan could not repress the shudder that ran through him. He had some unpleasant memories of mind wipes. "So, since you can't get me to reveal my secrets, you're going to completely erase them, along with all my other memories, and send me back to the Jedi as a warning."

Grievous laughed. "You're missing it, aren't you? Great Jedi Master, ha! Yes, we may end up erasing your memories, but what we plan to do is _extract_ them." The look on Obi-Wan's face, Grievous thought, was priceless. "This machine is built and programmed to extract your memories so they can be viewed, and heard, on a specially designed datapad. And if we end up wiping your mind, oh well, we've been short of Jedi prisoners recently, as I'm sure you know." Before Obi-Wan could answer, Grievous signaled the droid, who activated the machine.

Obi-Wan dove into the Force and threw up every mental shield he knew of, and being a Jedi Master, that was quite a few. He used the delay they bought to wrap his memories, every last barely memorable scrap, in the Force. He fought the machine that was forcing its way into his mind. The shields delayed it but didn't stop it, but they should have. Obi-Wan with a shock realized the truth.

_We're short on Jedi prisoners, as I'm sure you know…_

_ First to test…_

_ Jedi prisoners…_

Through the stabbing pain Obi-Wan was able to put it into a single sentence, a single thought. This machine was built to break into Jedi's minds… Then Obi-Wan screamed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

Anakin and Ben, plus a unit of clones, were making their way through a grove of trees. The battle raged off to the left and the sound of blaster fire was continuous. "All right," Anakin whispered, signaling the clone troopers to stop, "here's the plan. We sneak round behind them in a classic pincer movement, surround them, and then…"

"Blast the wires out of them," Ben finished, "we know." Anakin frowned at him.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You, to stop talking." Ben answered. There were some snickers among the troops and Anakin snorted.

"Very funny." he said. "Now let's go!" He leaped out of cover and was quickly followed by Ben and the troop. A droid turned around (for no reason) and saw them coming.

"Hey, look! The reinforcements are here!"

Another droid turned. "You buckethead! Those aren't the reinforcements, they're the enemy!" More droids turned and began to fire at them. Anakin's and Ben's sky blue and emerald green blades sprang to life, deflecting back the shots. A group of the clones started racing to the nearby tank and quickly took control. The other clones leaped out from behind the barricade wall and raced for the droids. Anakin's group reached them first, and by the time they got there, half the droids were already destroyed. They quickly finished off the rest of the droids and met in the middle of the field.

"Nice work, Commander." Anakin said, surveying the field.

"You too, General." Grav answered. "Now, what brings you to Bellockra and how can I help?"

"You could tell me where General Kenobi is stationed."

Grav shifted positions. "Last I heard he was on a covert mission in Separatist space."

Anakin ran through a calming exercise. "We know that, what we don't know is WHERE in Separatist space. You received his transmissions, so you should know where he is."

Grav shifted again. "Er, we couldn't trace it to an exact location, but we do know he's somewhere in the Zunar system."

Anakin sighed, true, that place was crawling with droids, but he finally knew where Obi-Wan was. "Thank you, Commander."

"Commander!" Another trooper came running up. "There's another Jedi shuttle coming in."

"Who is it this time?" asked Grav.

"Master Windu and Padawan Tano."

Anakin groaned. "Nice job covering for us, Snips." he muttered.

"I take it you're not supposed to be here, General?" Grav surmised.

"Just stall them as long as you can." Anakin said, walking off toward the _Stellar Envoy_ with Ben following. "Our ship should still fly, even if it is a little beat up."

"Very well, sir.

"What do you mean, we can't land?" Ahsoka detected three different emotions in Windu's response, bewilderment, worry, and annoyance.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's just been a battle here and we're still cleaning up. We'll clear you a landing spot as quickly as we can."

"Please tell me we won." Windu said.

"Of course we did, sir, and with few fatalities."

"Good. Is General Skywalker there?" There was silence on the other end of the com.

"Maybe they already left." Ahsoka suggested. Windu shook his head.

The return transmission came in. "I'm not sure I get your meaning, sir." Windu was about to respond when a battered Corellian freighter blasted out of Bellockra airspace and just as quickly made the jump to hyperspace. Windu frowned.

"Should we just land where General Skywalker did?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"If you want to land in a hole be my guest; on the other hand, there is a pretty well cleared landing zone at the coordinates I'm sending you." The com was cut off and Windu pushed the shuttle down toward the surface.

"Just. Missed. Them." Windu ground out through clenched teeth. Ahsoka couldn't hold back a jibe.

"Control, control. You must have control!"

"I'm thinking of pulling back that two free pranks deal."

Pain, pain, that's all there was, pain. As suddenly as it had come the stabbing needle retracted and the fighting stopped. Obi-Wan fell, down, down, into the darkness waiting to envelop him, and was unaware of anything.

Dooku had his back to the door when Grievous arrived. He stood there a moment longer, then turned. "Well, General?" he asked, taking a seat.

"It was successful, Count." Grievous said. He paused and coughed, a grinding, electronic sound that inwardly made Dooku wince, though he did not show it.

"I know." Dooku said. "I could practically hear his screams from here." In truth, Dooku hadn't _heard_ anything; the cells were soundproof, but he had been busy, immersed in the Dark Side of the Force, working to cover Obi-Wan's Force-presence, and it was through that that Dooku had heard the screams. Dooku's head still hurt, but that too he did not show.

"I hope it was worth the effort." Dooku continued.

"Very much so." Grievous handed Dooku a datapad. "They're all on here, but I fear he might have, as unlikely as it is, been able to hide certain things, and those might not have been retrieved."

"Oh, I have no doubt." Dooku agreed while studying the pad. "After all, this is Master Kenobi we're talking about. Now, is there a way to skip to more recent memories, or is it in backwards order?" Grievous made a gesture similar to a shrug.

"I didn't look at it. I thought you would want to have the honors."

"Yes, of course. How's the prisoner?" Dooku detected a hint of a smile in the general's answer.

"Collapsed." Grievous said. "Had to drag him out of the machine and dump him on the floor. He'll probably be like that for a few days. Jedi or not, no one can take that kind of pain and recover in just a few hours. Impossible."

"We'll see." Dooku said, waving his hand. "Dismissed." Grievous left and Dooku powered up the datapad.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** "What's this?" you ask? "Another post so soon?" you say? Yes, dear readers, but this is only because of one thing. I shall be leaving town for all of next week, and will be unable to post any chapters. this extra little gem this week is to hold you over till then. The soonest I can promise a chapter is the Monday or Tuesday of week after next. It depends on how charitable I'm feeling, and how many reviews I get, so read and review!

Part VIII

_"No, Anakin! Destroy it! I'll… I'll be… fine, just destroy it!"_

_ "Master!"_

_ "Ben, promise me…"_

_ "NO!"_

_ "I'll find you, you can't hide, I'll find you…"_

Ben woke up screaming. "NOOOO!" He was panting and sweat beaded on his brow.

"Bad dream?" Ben turned and saw Anakin sitting nearby. They were in the passenger area on board the _Stellar Envoy_ and were in route to the Zunar system. Ben had fallen asleep across the table and now righted himself, rubbing the traces of sleep from his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. How much longer till we get there?"

Anakin glanced at his chrono. "Two hours." He switched back to the original topic. "You want to talk about it?"

"About the two hours until we get to the Zunar system?"

"No, your dream."

"Oh." Ben lowered his head. "No, not now." he said quietly.

"'Dreams pass in time.'" Anakin quoted in an astonishingly good impression of Obi-Wan that made Ben's head jerk up. He stared at Anakin wearily.

"I wish," he said wistfully, "but I haven't had a restful sleep or meditation since Obi-Wan went missing."

"I could knock you unconscious, or drug you." Anakin offered cheerfully and rather unhelpfully.

"No thanks. Though someone else will probably end up doing that."

"True."

Ahsoka sat in the passenger area, lounging would actually be a better description considering she was lying stretched out on the padded bench and Windu was in the cockpit. She was flipping through _Flipped_, a book Shaniel had insisted that she read, and she had to admit it was good. Her com went off just then and she casually flicked it on. "You've reached the detention level aboard Master Windu's prison ship. The only prisoner here right now is Ahsoka Tano. Do you wish to speak to her?"

"No, I'd like to speak to the dancing spider monkey, of course I want to talk to you!" Ahsoka slammed her book closed.

"All right, Shaniel, any hints about the future?"

"No, the future is pretty muddled. How are you enjoying _Flipped_?"

"Stop doing that! And it's great. How can the future be muddled? You're the author! You write the story!"

Shaniel sighed in exasperation. "I told you! The story writes itself! I don't even know what planet you're going to in the Zunar system!"

"But…" Ahsoka started, but naturally Windu had to walk in at that point.

"Ahsoka? Who are you talking to? If it's your master tell him to land on the nearest planet and stay there until we get there or I'll…"

"It's not Anakin, Master Windu." Ahsoka told him.

"Well, if he DOES com…"

"I'll tell him." Having received this assurance, Master Windu headed into the back area.

"All clear," Ahsoka told Shaniel.

"Not here." came the response. "Master…"

"Shaniel, pack your bags." said a dim, but distinctly Siri, voice.

"Why? Do we have a mission?" Shaniel asked Siri.

"Not exactly…" answered Siri, still dim.

"I have to go, Ahsoka. But I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon."

"I wonder how you know that." Ahsoka muttered. "Talk to you later then." and she turned off the com.

Dooku had watched for a while. They were in order of oldest to most recent, it seemed. He assumed Kenobi had enough control of the Force to keep parts protected and control which memories the Extractor got first, probably in an attempt to bore him out of watching. Not to mention that the parts with Qui-Gon would be awkward to watch. He had no desire to see those. Finally he hooked up the datapad to a specially programmed com center that would run through all the data, and if it came across any words dialed in it would alert Dooku. He connected it and typed in a list of words and phrases concerning the Jedi and the war. He then turned his attention to other business, for instance, the necessary call to Darth Sidious.

The familiar cloaked and hooded figure that was the lord of the Sith winked into existence before him. "Lord Tyrannus, your report."

"The process is complete, my lord. We are going through to results this minute." Dooku said. "We won't know for some time about…"

"You fool," Sidious growled, "if you go through it minute by minute, as I have no doubt you are, it will take over thirty years! You must be able to analyze it in a week! Need I remind you that we are at _war_?"

Dooku bowed his head. "I shall have our specialist get to work on it."

"Yes, see that she does." Sidious hissed. The figure disappeared. Dooku sent out another call. This time, a woman appeared. She had red hair and was wearing a lab coat over a spotless jumpsuit. Her eyes were hidden by protective mirror goggles.

"Miss Arbor." Dooku coldly said. "We are in need of your assistance."

"I wasn't expecting your call so soon." Jenna Zan Arbor returned equally coldly. "I'll be there by supper."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

He held the datapad in his hands. He couldn't look up at the master, all his dreams crushed. "You leave tomorrow. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

A transport, headed to Bandomeer. He'd just been pounded by a Hutt and was with feisty-tempered, red-haired Clat'ha. "You're the young Jedi? They've been looking for you everywhere!"

Memories passed by him, flashing from one to the next. The deep-sea mining platform on Bandomeer, the mission on Gala, Prince Beju, Bant, his first mission with Siri, Davi and his pets… things he hadn't thought of in ages and had nearly forgotten.

He was spinning out of control through time, lost in his memories. He was on Naboo during the fight with the Sith. His mind screamed _No! Not this again!_ He watched as his master was run through. He saw the look of shock cross Qui-Gon's face, the pain in his eyes when the lightsaber was withdrawn, how he fell to his knees, then dropped to the ground.

Young Anakin at Qui-Gon's funeral, so recently uprooted from his home, now having lost the one he had looked to as a protector and teacher in a strange world. "What will happen to me now?"

"The Council has given me permission to train you." he heard himself say. "You will be a Jedi. I promise." _And you are!_ Obi-Wan cried out mentally. _You are one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order!_

On Coruscant, "That was some short-cut, Anakin." he grumbled. "He went completely the other way. Once again you've proven that…"

"If you'd excuse me." With that, Anakin leaped out of the speeder, dropping down several stories to land on top of a familiar speeder.

"I hate it when he does that!"

On Geonosis, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten my message."

"I transmitted it just as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come rescue you."

"Good work." Other missions, so many and yet somehow too few went through his mind. Then all was dark. A voice was calling to him.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!"

"Master?" Obi-Wan whispered, scarcely believing. Indeed, before him stood the familiar figure of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Obi-Wan, you must get up!"

"Master, is it really you? But how can it be true? I saw you die on Naboo, before my own eyes!"

"Obi-Wan, what you have gone through has disorganized your thoughts. I have appeared to you before. You must remember!" Obi-Wan's memories continued to swirl out of control; he felt himself slipping away. "Now, Obi-Wan! You must get up! Go back to the life from which you have nearly been torn. You're lying on the edge of the great rift, yet you still have a purpose in that other life. To die would be too easy for you. You must get up and go back!"

Then Obi-Wan found himself lying alone on the floor of the cell. _No, not alone._ he realized. _Qui-Gon is with me._

Anakin pulled the ship out of hyperspace in the Glomus sector of the Zunar system. The three nearby planets were the main inhabited worlds of the system, Zuna, Zuno and Zunu. "So," Anakin began, "as your wise master…"

Ben gasped. "Are you admitting my master is _wise_?"

Anakin frowned. "No! I just know that if he were, he'd say…" Anakin cleared his throat and continued in his impression of Obi-Wan's accent. "Let's look at what we know." Ben sighed, actually more of a groan than a sigh, and Anakin continued in his own voice. "These three are the main planets in the Zunar system, all home to those who do not wish to be found. Zuna is a swamp, Zuno is a rain forest, and Zunu is an ocean dotted with odd islands. So, where do we go first?" Ben thought for a moment.

"Zuno. It's most likely." he answered.

Anakin nudged the ship over as he asked, "And why is that?"

"Because it's the least wet, and so, fewer droids will short-circuit there." Anakin laughed.

"True, and if they're doing any experiments, let's hope not, they have plenty of weird and exotic plants to work with." Ben felt a shiver creep down his spine.

"Yes, let's hope not." he echoed.

They hadn't gotten far when they were hailed. "Unknown ship," the com crackled, "identify yourself."

"Delivery for the general." Anakin answered. Ben looked at him sharply.

"Hold your course." The com fell silent, and Ben glared at Anakin.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Anakin was about to answer when the com came back to life.

"You're cleared, please follow the landing vector being sent to you. An escort will meet you there." Anakin turned the com off and continued to the planet. Ben was staring at Anakin in shock.

"How'd you…"

Anakin interrupted, "They're almost always expecting a delivery." he answered. Ben decided not to ask how he figured that one out. They continued down.

Dooku met Jenna Zan Arbor at the entrance to the base. "Glad you could get here so quickly." he said. They turned toward the base.

"You being my best-paying customer, I wouldn't dare to get here any later." she returned. "Wanting to keep on breathing is also a motivation." Once they were inside, she asked, "So, what do you need?"

"I want you to figure out how to get through the pad without having to go through every snippet." Dooku answered. "Also, if you could figure out if there is any way to make the process more… efficient, I would appreciate it."

Zan Arbor gave a cold laugh. "That appreciation being showed by not killing me or torturing me?"

"Precisely." the count said.

"Am I allowed to use any means necessary?" she asked.

"Any, except killing him." Dooku said. "I can not provide you with numerous prisoners, so one will have to do."

She sighed. "A setback, to be sure, but I'll do my best."

"Here." He handed her the datapad. "We're heading to the cell right now."

When they got there, they found Obi-Wan barely conscious.

"Oh my," Jenna said, surprise on her face. "You didn't inform me you had _Master Kenobi_!"

"You are… acquainted… with him then?"

"Why yes, an old adversary. I used his master in one of my tests, that is, until Kenobi rescued him and destroyed my research." She sighed. "A terrible loss. May I awaken him?" Dooku gestured toward the Jedi in agreement. Jenna dug her booted foot into his side. Kenobi, Dooku noted, reflexively curled up with a groan. "Wakey wakey, little Jedi." Jenna sang out.

Obi-Wan felt a sharp pain in his stomach and defensively curled into a protective ball. "Wakey wakey, little Jedi." sang an off-key voice that Obi-Wan knew all too well. He opened his eyes and saw before him a woman from his nightmares. Jenna Zan Arbor. "Ah, I see you remember me. It really has been too long. Kenobi," she said. "I look forward to working with you."

A human shuffled in then and Dooku turned to him. "Didn't I say we were not to be disturbed?"

"Sorry to bother you Count, but there is a delivery ship coming in." he reported. Dooku frowned.

"I was… unaware… of an order being put out." The messenger shuffled nervously.

"I asked the General and he told me to ask you. He doesn't know either." Worry flickered over the Count's face.

"Put all stations on alert." he ordered sharply. The messenger ran off and Dooku moved to leave.

"Umm, excuse me, Count, but what should I do?" Jenna said. Dooku turned back to look at her.

"Conduct your tests, but have everything ready to be removed in a matter of seconds." Then he swept out the door. Jenna turned back to Obi-Wan. He flinched at her gaze.

"Shall we begin?" she asked happily.

Windu and Ahsoka sat in the cockpit as Windu prepared to bring them out of hyperspace. "Let's hope Skywalker hasn't done anything stupid." he grumbled as he placed his hand on the lever and pulled them out of hyperspace… into the middle of an evacuation and in-atmosphere firefight.

"Too late." Ahsoka said.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Guess what? Yes, this is a short chapter, but that's not all. There are only two chapters left to this story! Meaning, You'll get one tomorrow, and one on Thursday, and then you can agonize over how things will resolve in the sequel that was ALSO written almost a year or two ago. Read and review! And hopefully enjoy it.

Part X

Inside the _Stellar Envoy_ alarms were blaring and outside lasers were flashing. "Nice going!" Ben shouted over the noise.

"Keep your comments to yourself!" Anakin shouted back. Another alarm went off.

"We're losing the deflector shield!" Ben said.

"Brace yourself." said Anakin. "We're going down." Ben did so without argument.

Obi-Wan listened to Jenna's ceaseless chatter as she worked on the Extractor and the datapad. _Why do I even have to put up with this?_ he thought.

"According to my sources, you've built quite a career for yourself." she said as she worked on the wiring of the datapad. "An improvement on the boy who could not even sacrifice his master in the name of…" She paused, thinking.

"An organization run by a mad scientist that was already doomed to fail?" he suggested, his voice cracked. He had been hooked up to an IV, but desperately needed something to drink. Jenna stared coldly at him for a moment before breaking into her hate-filled smile.

"Ah, but I am determined not to let that happen again." she said cheerfully.

"But you will," Obi-Wan said softly. "Something as evil as this will certainly fail."

The door slid open and a group of guards walked in.

"The base is being evacuated." the captain said. "Gather your things." Jenna stared at him for a second.

"What?!" she cried. "I'm in the middle of…"

"The Count is waiting for you at the landing field." the guard interrupted. Two guards dragged Obi-Wan to his feet and two others picked up the Extractor. Jenna quickly gathered her instruments and followed.

"They're headed down." announced Ahsoka. Windu held tight to the controls.

"Well, let's follow them." he said, heading down toward the planet.

"But how will we follow them? The planet is huge!"

"Easy. We'll follow their smoke trail."

Ahsoka glanced out the window, then she leaned back in her seat. "Oh."

The guards dragged Obi-Wan out onto the landing field, toward Dooku's ship. Jenna pushed by them and planted herself in front of Dooku. "All right, Count," she spat out, "what's this about? Why the evacuation?"

Dooku glared at her. "The Jedi are attempting a rescue." Obi-Wan forced his head up and Jenna's mouth clamped shut. Before she could compose herself enough to answer, a smoking ship screamed overhead and crash-landed a short distance away.

"That would be them." Dooku said as the hatch popped open and two figures leapt out, green and blue lightsabers in hand. "On the ship now!" the Count ordered. Nobody needed to be told twice. Jenna rushed on board, followed by Dooku and the two with the Extractor. Obi-Wan fought as hard as he could. He struggled against the guards' arms, but was slowly pulled toward the ship. He couldn't make out the Jedi's features, but he didn't need to. It was Anakin and Ben, he knew it.

"Ben! Anakin!" he tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper. He reached for the Force, but it evaded his grasp. He had known they would have put a drug in the IV, but he still had to try. "Ben!" he croaked and struggled all the more. The grip on his arms didn't loosen. As the ship started to rise he was pulled inside and the hatch closed. He felt the ship lift off and blast towards open space.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part XI

Ben ran as fast as he could. He used the Force to speed him forward. But it wasn't enough. He watched as his master struggled, knowing or guessing that Ben was there. He screamed Obi-Wan's name as the ship lifted off the ground and sped toward space. He deactivated his lightsaber and fell to his knees, hitting the cold, hard duracrete.

Anakin, who had been racing ahead of Ben, also deactivated his lightsaber and slowly walked back toward Ben, a stony expression on his face.

"We missed him." Ben said in a voice barely above a whisper. "We were too late."

Anakin fought to keep control of his temper. "That was Dooku." he said coldly. Ben had never actually met Dooku face to face, but even he had recognized the tall, stately, grey-haired leader of the Separatists, and Sith Lord.

"Who was the red-haired woman, though?" Ben asked. "I've never seen her before, nor heard mention of her."

Anakin's face paled slightly, but before he could answer, a Jedi shuttle landed nearby. Master Windu stormed out, followed by Ahsoka. "I hope you're happy, Skywalker." he growled.

"Oh, quite the contrary." Anakin returned angrily. "I just saw my former master, my best friend, my _brother_ dragged off to who-knows-where by Count Dooku and JENNA ZAN ARBOR!"

Windu's face hardened and Ahsoka gasped. "Jenna Zan Arbor? _The_ Jenna Zan Arbor?" she gasped. "I read about her in galactic history _and_ science!"

"Are you sure?" Windu asked. "If Zan Arbor is working with the Separatists…"

"Then this war is about to get a whole lot harder." Anakin finished. "So, does that mean you're coming with us?"

Windu thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No." he answered. "I'm actually needed back on Bellockra, but feel free to take your Padawan back and bring _her_ along."

"YES!" cried Ahsoka.

"Just be sure you check in with Yoda regularly and let him know what's happening. I'm sure he'll be interested in your news about Jenna Zan Arbor."

"Is this an official mission now?" Anakin asked.

"More of a… special assignment." With that, Windu returned to his shuttle and headed off.

"Happy now, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Very much so, yes." Ahsoka answered.

"Can we look for clues now?" Ben said, heading for the base. Anakin and Ahsoka quickly followed him.

Obi-Wan lay on the floor of the hold. Ben and Anakin were coming for him. He knew it. He knew Anakin. He knew that Anakin would tear the base apart until he found a clue as to where Obi-Wan was being taken.

"What do you mean, you can't find it?" Obi-Wan raised his head slightly at the noise.

"Exactly that. I can't find it! I must have dropped it in the rushing of your guards!" It was Dooku and Jenna Zan Arbor.

"Tell me you're not missing the data chip though."

"No, we're not missing that. And I do have a spare re-wired datapad that I built in case this happened."

"Good." Dooku sounded relieved. "And there is nothing on the datapad that will tell the Jedi where we're going and what we're doing?"

"Without the data chip? No, they'll learn nothing." As the voices faded Obi-Wan lay back down. So, the datapad was left behind. If only the chip had been as well. Then Anakin and Ben might have had a chance!

Sidious was tense. And he was never tense. As soon as the last Senator, the last representative, the last _aide_ was gone form his office, he put in a call on a secret com channel that could not be traced.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Darth Tyrannus when the call connected.

"You're on a ship, Tyrannus." Sidious observed. "What happened?"

"The Jedi found us, my lord." Dooku answered.

"Ah, but you still have him?"

"Yes, my lord."

Well, at least that was something… "I have reason to suspect that someone has felt me."

"What? Master, that is not possible…"

"It is, unfortunately." Sidious hissed. "And I believe someone has. Someone whose presence is pure light, pure… _innocence_. I want you to find him and destroy him!"

"Yes, Master. Do you know who it may be?"

"No, it could be anyone. It's no one on the Council, I can tell you. They're too blind to see past the ends of their noses. But he is a Jedi, that is certain. And I want him."

"Yes, Master." The connection died, and Palpatine leaned back in his chair.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Well, dear readers, this is the end of the story! Well... not quite. The first chapter of the sequel will be posted this Tuesday! Until then, I'd LOVE to here your theories on what will happen next. Read and Review!

Part XII

Every room so far had shown evidence of a hasty departure. Anakin assumed the base was new since they hadn't run into deadly booby traps that when triggered released a poisonous gas or blew up the entire building and them with it. He had his hand on his lightsaber, just in case, and noted that Ahsoka and Ben did as well. Ben was in the lead, Ahsoka following him, and Anakin, much to his displeasure, was in the back. Ben suddenly stopped and Ahsoka nearly ran into him.

"We're close." Ben said, and darted down the passage, Ahsoka on his heels. Anakin started to follow, but something on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. It was a datachip. He frowned, wondering who…

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka called, cutting into his thoughts. "You coming?"

"Hold your banthas, Snips, I'm coming!" Without another thought on the matter, he slipped the datachip into his pocket and followed the Padawans.

When he caught up with the two, they stood at the entrance to a room on the right-hand side of the corridor. Anakin pushed past them and into the room. Blood had spattered onto the floor and dried there. The room stank of it, and sweat. There were restraints on the back wall and an abandoned IV in the corner. Then Anakin noticed a datapad on the floor. It looked like it had been dropped there in the hurry of leaving. He picked it up and looked it over, and discovered that the datachip was missing.

"You don't think it was left behind on purpose?" Ben asked.

"We'll know soon enough." Anakin answered, pulling out the datachip he'd found. "I found this in the hall, and if I'm right…" He slipped it in. A perfect fit. It asked him if he wanted to continue. He hit "yes".

An image came into focus. Anakin recognized a younger Qui-Gon in one of the Temple training rooms. It looked like he was seeing it through someone else's eyes. "Concentrate, Padawan." Qui-Gon said. Anakin paled. His eyes scanned the screen for something, anything, that would prove his suspicion wrong. In a corner were the words ENTER DATE, and below it was a keypad. Anakin quickly punched in a day and time he would never forget. Another image appeared, this one of a young boy crouched inside the entryway of a starship. Once again they heard Qui-Gon's voice. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." The boy shook hands with the one whose eyes they were looking through.

"You're a Jedi too?" young Anakin said, looking closely at the mystery person. "Pleased to meet you." The datapad fell from Anakin's hands and clattered on the floor. Ahsoka quickly retrieved it.

Ben questioned Anakin. "What's wrong? What is it?" Anakin didn't answer, but Ahsoka did.

"It's your master's memories."

Ben swung around to stare at her. _"What?!"_

Ahsoka showed him the screen. On it were blueprints. "Work of a new toy of theirs, called the Extractor." she explained. "It's a rebuilt mind wipe. Instead of wiping memories it captures them and transmits them onto something like a holofilm that can be viewed by others. They've tested it on Obi-Wan." All three of them were quiet.

"But how could… Obi-Wan is strong, they couldn't…" Anakin stammered.

"It's built specifically for Jedi." Ahsoka told him. "And Jenna Zan Arbor is heading the project."

"We should inform Master Windu." Ben said. They all left the cell.

Obi-Wan had slept fitfully for only about an hour before he gave up on the idea of sleep. He kept going over it again and again. If only he had fought harder, if only he could have used the Force…

_Stop it!_ he told himself. _Remember what Yoda says, change the past you can not._ Thinking of the short, green, ancient Jedi Master brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face.

"Ahhh, is my little Jedi all comfy?" Jenna Zan Arbor asked as she entered the hold.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain it caused him. "You won't escape, Doctor." Obi-Wan said, putting as much strength and firmness into his voice as possible. "The others will find you."

Jenna laughed. "Of course they'll find me, but _they're_ the ones who won't escape." Jenna's expression had darkened. "I'm tired of them meddling in honest people's work and affairs, and when I'm done with them, they'll never bother me again."

"You're wrong." Obi-Wan said. "You've been in this world longer than I have, Zan Arbor. How can you not have found out that justice, human and natural, is _relentless_!"

Jenna ignored the comment, or else she hadn't heard it. "I imagine every Jedi has secrets they wish to remain secret." Jenna cocked her head and examined Obi-Wan. "Take you, for example. Over the trip I've mostly been looking over your life, as far as you remember anyway, and I've learned quite a lot. For instance, your trial when you were fourteen. Charged for murder, right? I wonder what people would think of the Negotiator if that information was released. And I must add, about the time that you left your Order, you drew your blade against your own master! What would others think of that?"

Obi-Wan did not react to the jabs at his sensitive past beyond a slight wince. Jenna was about to say more when Dooku walked in. "Arbor," he snapped, "we've completed the jump and are ready to continue to a base. So, which of yours are we going to?"

"Well, I was thinking…" When Jenna named the system Obi-Wan could not stop his eyes from widening, or his jaw from dropping.

Mace had just pulled out of hyperspace when his com chimed. "Oh great." he muttered. "Now the author's starting with me." He answered the com.

"Master Windu." Anakin said. "We have a problem."

"Naturally. Now, what is it?"

In a few sentences, Anakin told him.

"Have you found out where they're headed?" Windu asked.

"Ahsoka's working on it… wait, she's got it. Where are we headed, Snips?"

Ahsoka's voice came over the com. "I can't believe this! Of all places, _there_?"

"What is it, Snips? Where… You're kidding! Way out there? I didn't even know it was in Separatist space! Um, where exactly _is_ it?"

Windu rolled his eyes. "Skywalker, where are they?"

When Anakin told him, Windu was just as surprised, if not more so.

_Keep your eyes out for the Sequel, __**Pieces of the Puzzle**__!_


End file.
